Le démon et son jeune maître
by utchiwa79
Summary: OS Sebastian se voit contrain d'obéïr et d'apprendre à son jeune maître les choses de la vie. Yaoi Sebastian Ciel


Comme d'habitudes les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui bonne lecture.

**_Le démon et son jeune maître_**

Deux yeux rouges sang brillent dans le noir.

Immobile, résistant à l'ordre suppliant de son maître.

Impossible pour lui de ne pas s'y plier, pourtant il résiste.

La brûlure intense qu'il ressent n'est rien d'autre qu'une souffrance supplémentaire, il y est habitué, après tout c'est un démon.

Ils sont liés, il devra céder, il le sait.

Alors pourquoi résister, pourquoi ne pas juste obéir, c'est pourtant son rôle.

A la fin il gagnera, il gagnera l'âme qu'il à lui même façonné, ce goût le fait saliver d'avance.

Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue, alors il doit continuer à obéir.

Pourtant depuis peu tout à changé, il n'avait pas prévu ce changement, il n'avait pas prévu cette intrusion entre lui et son jeune maître.

Mais elle est belle et bien là, il pourrait s'en débarrasser, la tuer, la faire souffrir, la faire supplier, l'écraser comme le misérable insecte qu'elle est.

Mais il ne le fait pas, il n'en a pas reçut l'ordre, il se contente de la voir s'épanouir, chaque jour un peu plus au bras de son jeune maître.

Ce dernier est pleinement conscient de cette situation, il ne fait que s'en délecter d'avantage.

Après tout il a été à bonne école.

Son âme en sera t'elle plus savoureuse ?

Un ans qu'il subit ça, un ans que son maître s'est marié, malgré son jeune âge, il assume pleinement son rôle.

Apportant à son épouse l'opulence du à son rang, lui cédant chaque caprices, l'honorant de ses étreintes, voulant la féconder, s'apporter une descendance, laisser une trace sur cette terre avant de rendre son dernier soupir, laissant un héritier qui s'appropria ce qui lui appartient.

Pourtant quand il en a fini avec elle, il l'appelle, son serviteur des ténèbres.

Il le sait, il est obligé, par ce pacte passé d'obéir sans objecter.

A chaque fois, il demande à son démon de le laver de cette souillure et de l'honorer dans sa couche.

A chaque fois il résiste, puis fini par ce plier, fini par le prendre, l'étreindre, se fondant en lui, approchant un peu plus de cette âme délectable.

Ce lien qui les unis, quel est il?

Lui ce démon impitoyable, ayant vécu tant de guerre, ayant fait couler tant de sang, ayant honoré tant de catin, pourquoi résister?

Le sexe n'est qu'un péché de plus, la luxure, il s'y est adonné avec tant de plaisir.

Il a aimé voir ces pauvres humains supplié pour plus, ramper devant lui, se sentant encore plus puissant devant les faiblesses de cette espèces.

Pourtant quand son jeune maître lui a demandé, non ordonné de lui montrer, il a ressentit un pression au niveau de sa poitrine, qu'est ce que c'est?

Il ne se souvient plus, depuis trop longtemps il se complait dans son rôle de démon, il a oublié ce que c'était de ressentir, à part peut être le plaisir de prendre des vies, de jouir de ces souffrances, de voir qu'une mort pouvait faire naître la peine dans tant de cœur.

Encore aujourd'hui il se souvient de la première fois ou il a dut enlever ses gants pour toucher son maître, de passer ses mains sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ressentit?

Il ne sait pas, il n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ces sensations.

Était ce du plaisir, ou alors juste la satisfaction d'obéir à un ordre.

Tout est flou, il est depuis trop longtemps démon pour se souvenir de choses aussi basse que ça.

Puis son maître lui a demander de le prendre en bouche, il voulait que son serviteur lui apprenne, lui montre ce que l'on ressentait, alors il l'a fait.

Comme toujours il a excellé dans ce domaine, comme dans tout ce qu'il fait, après tout c'est normal pour lui.

Il s'est appliqué, donné à fond, a léché chaque parcelle du membre offert, torturant son maître quand il allait trop doucement, le menant prés de la jouissance en accélérant, puis s'arrêtant soudainement, avant de reprendre.

Pour la première fois, il a entendu les gémissements de son maître, pour la première fois il a goûté sa semence.

Son jeune maître a apprécié, tellement qu'il lui a ordonné de recommencer n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelle situation, testant son self contrôle quand il y avait du monde dans son bureau et que son démon lui donnait du plaisir.

Il s'est contenté de ces fellations, dans un premier tant, puis à voulu en découvrir d'avantage, d'autre sensations, d'autre plaisir.

Il donna des ordres différents, suivant ses désirs, se contentant parfois de sentir ses mains glacés sur son corps frêle, voulant à son tour découvrir le corps de son serviteur, le toucher, le lécher, le prendre à son tour en bouche.

Le démon ne devait qu'obéir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, mais de ressentir quoi?

Par moment le plus jeune arrivait à faire sortir de la bouche de son démon des sons qui ne l'excitait que d'avantage.

Vint le moment, ou les contacts devinrent plus poussés.

Il dut prendre la virginité de cet adolescent impatient de découvrir ce monde de luxure.

Là encore il s'était appliqué, après tout c'était son rôle de majordome de faire en sorte que le maître des lieux soit satisfait.

Il l'avait longuement préparé, facilitant la pénétration, son corps avait réagit dans cet antre chaude et étroite, il en avait été étonné, mais c'était dis que le pacte qu'ils avaient passé en était la cause.

Puis il s'était mis en mouvement, écoutant les suppliques du corps abandonné sous lui, lui donnant d'avantage que ce qu'il avait espéré, peut être trop d'ailleurs, car après cette première fois, l'adolescent n'avait eu de cesse d'en vouloir plus, de le ressentir à nouveau en lui, n'importe quand, le démon devenait jour après jours le jouet sexuel de son jeune maître.

Pas une seule fois il ne s'en ai plaint, pas une fois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir qu'elle était cette douce chaleur qui s'imissait dans son corps à chaque fois que la voix suave de son maître l'appelé.

Et puis cette femelle tellement banal, celle à qui il était fiancé depuis son enfance s'est faite plus présente, jouant de ses charmes pour pouvoir se glisser dans le lit de son jeune maître.

Il fini par céder, devant ces avances incessantes, et il l'épousa, faisant ainsi le bonheur de cette femme.

Vint la nuit de noce, ou pour la première fois, le manoir fut emplis des cris de plaisirs de cette nouvelle épouse.

Le démon était le seul à être resté, il était aussi le seul à avoir entendu, ces cris de jouissance qui ne venait pas de son maître.

Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir ressenti une once de satisfaction en comprenant que lui seul arrivait à faire émettre à son maître ses sons si délectable.

Il ne devait obéir qu'aux ordres de son maître, mais avec l'intrusion de cette femme il devait se plier à certaines de ces volontés, à son plus grand regret.

Il avait vite compris que cette femme ne satisfaisait pas son maître alors après chaque étreinte l'adolescent l'appelait, le suppliait de venir assouvir ces désirs interdits, et à chaque fois le démon devait se plier à lui donner le plaisir qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui donner.

Chaque fois il sentait sur ce corps frêle l'odeur de cette trainé, et pourtant il continuait à obéir à ses ordres.

A la longue il s'était mis à résister, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais pourtant à chaque fois il cédait et finissait par plier devant l'être avec qui il avait pactisé.

Un ans que ça durait, et elle ne portait toujours pas en son sein l'héritier tant désiré.

Ce soir encore il l'appelait, ce soir encore il résistait.

Le démon fini par plier, et rejoint son maître dans cette grande chambre.

Sa femme dormait déjà, il prit donc le plus jeune et l'emmena dans une autre chambre suffisamment proche de la première, afin que cette femme puisse tout entendre.

Arrivé dans cette chambre, il se mit à genoux et attendit l'ordre qui allait arrivé.

L'ordre fut donné, il commença à déshabiller son jeune maître, faisant glisser chaque vêtements, les laissant choir au sol.

Il redessina du bout de sa langue le contour de cette verge qui se dressait d'anticipation.

Il le lécha dans toute sa longueur, puis le prit entièrement en bouche, s'appliquant à reproduire ce que son maître aimait tant.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement, emprisonnant ce membre dans sa bouche chaude, l'entourant de sa langue.

Rapidement, l'adolescent en voulut plus, alors le démon le fit basculer sur le lit, passant sa langue sur les bourses, puis sur l'anneau de chair, y introduisant sa langue avant de la remplacer par ses doigts.

La préparation fut sommaire, le jeune maître était habitué, il le somma alors de se glisser en lui.

Et le démon se plia à nouveau à ce nouvel ordre.

Il se glissa alors dans cette antre toujours aussi chaude et malgré le nombre de fois toujours aussi serré.

Les sons de son maître ranimé cette chaleur dont il n'avait toujours pas le sens mais il continua, se pliant au supplique de l'adolescent, accélérant quand il le demandait, prenant la virilité qui s'offrait devant lui et lui insufflant le même rythme que leurs reins.

Le plus jeune fut le premier à rendre les armes, en hurlant son plaisir, et c'est quand le démon entendit, dans la pièce voisine les sanglots de cette femme, qu'il se rendit à son tour.

A la fin de leur étreinte le jeune maître annonça qu'il avait réussit et que son épouse allez donner la vie.

Il expliqua à son démon qu'il voulait que sa vengeance soit enfin terminé avant la naissance de son héritier.

L'adolescent ne désirait pas connaître son descendant, ne voulant pas de nouvel attache sur cette terre dont il n'attendait plus rien.

Le démon fut ravi, dans moins de neuf mois il pourrait se délecter de cette âme qu'il avait lui même façonné.

Pourtant malgré ce plaisir une nouvelle sensation s'encrait dans sa poitrine, une sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrypter.

Au bout de sept mois la vengeance du jeune maître fut mené à son comble.

Le jeune maître eu une dernière requête, un demande, un souhait, pas un ordre.

Il voulait s'unir une dernière fois à son démon, et ce dernier malgré l'absence d'ordre ne put lui refuser.

Il lui donna tout, accentuant son plaisir, à lui et à son maître et à la fin de l'étreinte, tout les deux savait que le plus jeune ne verrait pas l'aube se lever.

Une larme de sang coula sur la joue du démon alors qu'il consumait l'âme tant désirée.

Il pensait qu'après ça il ne ressentirait à nouveau plus rien et pourtant ces sensations ne le quittaient pas.

Un gouffre, un vide, empli son être, mais trop de temps était passé, la mort ne faisait plus frémir le démon.

La nostalgie de son ancien maître se faisait sentir chaque jour un peu plus.

Il ne lui restait plus que le souvenir de leurs étreintes, plus que le goût de son âme.

Il pensait en avoir fini avec la famille Phantomhive, et pensait se complaire dans cette nouvelle solitude, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que l'héritier de ancien maître ferait lui aussi un pacte, et que Sébastian serait le démon qui l'honorerait.


End file.
